Loving America
by waterrain
Summary: One of the Sequels To Become One Or Else. England discovers that he is in love with America, but does not want to push or take advantage of America who had went through a lot while being captured by Russia and not wanting to be possibly rejected by him.
1. In England's Care

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Loving America**

**England discovers that he is in love with America, but does not want to push or take advantage of America who had went through a lot while being captured by Russia.**

**By Waterrain **

Canada walked inside of England's home and then placed America down on the bed.

"I'm leaving America in your care." Canada said in a low voice and England could sense the unsaid warning of 'If You Hurt Him'. He watched as Canada walked out and then turned to see America wiping away his tears fiercely.

"I'm okay." America managed to say and then he bit his lip until it bleed.

"I'm not a bloody idiot." England stated firmly and he sat by America's right side. He wrapped an arm around America's hip and felt America shaking slightly.

"You are frightened and afraid right now. I'm not going to hurt you." England said calmly and he watched as America nodded. "What happened?"

"I can kick your ass, but anyway I want to take a bath and have something clean to wear." America commented lightly and England sighed heavily for America always could dodge answering him along with being so stubborn at times.

"Fine, but you will have to tell me what happened. So that I can help you." England told America and then went to find an outfit for America, but decided to ask. "You remember where the bathroom is America?"

"Yep and I'm going there right now." America stated flatly and he walked into the bathroom.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Can You Stay

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Loving America**

**England discovers that he is in love with America, but does not want to push or take advantage of America who had went through a lot while being captured by Russia.**

**By Waterrain **

America started up the bath tub and he tried to forget the humiliation that Russia had made him feel during his 'Stay' over there, but it kept on replaying itself over and over in his mind.

"I should have never accepted that damn cola." America muttered to himself bitterly and then he climbed into the hot bath water feeling it burning his skin, but not minding the pain and begun scrubbing himself until his skin was raw.

"America are you alright?" England asked and he was worried for America has been in there for an hour. He received no reply and that was when England decided to kick open the door. In his arms were a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeve white sock, and black underwear. He quickly set them onto the toilet lid and then walked towards America while noticing that his skin was raw.

"America, America wake up." England managed to say and he felt panic, but tried to think clearly and his hand went to check America's pulse.

"England?" America asked in a tired voice and then coughed lightly. "I can't seem to get up."

England made a choice and he lifted America out of the bathtub making sure to be careful. He managed to carry America and had him on the bathroom counter.

"I should have checked on you sooner." England commented firmly and he helped America dry off along with helping him dress.

"Heh, sorry about worrying you England." America muttered quietly and he closed his eyes for a moment. England sighed heavily and then carried him to the guest bedroom.

"Oh, America. I should have not let you go off on your own." England whispered to himself and he sat down in the chair that was next to America's bed. "If I had not checked up on you. What would have happened? I don't want to find out."

America was fast asleep, but then after an hour England heard America whimpering and noticed that silent tears were running down those pale cheeks.

"No, no , no more." America whimpered quietly and he clung onto the bed sheets while tossing and turning. "No more please. I can't stand it anymore. Ngh, I would rather be dead than alive."

England's eyes widened in horror and he was grateful that he had stayed instead of leaving. He touched America's shoulder and gently shook him. America's blue eyes quickly opened and then he sighed in relief for it was England not Russia.

"Thank goodness it is you, England." America said quietly and he was still trembling. England sat on the bed and he wrapped his arms around America.

"It's going to be okay." England muttered softly and then added. "I'm here and I won't let anyone get you."

America buried his face onto England's shoulder and tears were soaking it, but to be honest England did not give a damn only about comforting America. He rubbed his back in a slow and soothing manner.

"I'm glad you are here. You know that, England. Right? I just can't stop myself from teasing you at times." America stated in a low voice and England hugged him closer to his body.

"I know America." England muttered gently and then said to him. "For you I would go back to being a ruthless and merciless pirate in order to keep you safe. I mean it and let everyone else be damned as long as you are away from harms way."

America nodded and then he laid down, but still held clung onto England.

"England, Can you stay here with me?" America asked in a slightly pleading voice and the unspoken words were 'I would feel safer with you here'.

"Of course I will stay with you." England replied calmly and he felt America snuggling against his right side. His arms were still holding onto America and he was not going to let go any time soon. England wanted to hurt Russia and anyone else who has ever caused America to feel afraid during his 'Stay' with Russia.

'I should of been there sooner, America. Maybe you would not have been as broken.' England thought to himself and he bit his lip. His heart was aching with guilt of not acting sooner and feeling depressed at America having to go through such awful things, but England did not know everything about it. 'I will find out everything that has happened and maybe then I can help you better America, but I can not leave you and Canada is the only one whom I can trust to take care of you.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Surprise Visit

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Loving America**

**England discovers that he is in love with America, but does not want to push or take advantage of America who had went through a lot while being captured by Russia.**

**By Waterrain **

Canada walked into England's home and he had decided on a surprise visit wanting to see how England is treating America.

'It is the first night.' Canada mentally thought and he had a hockey stick in his hand just in case England proves to be one whom he can't truly trust with his fragile brother. 'I would not show him any mercy if he dares to try anything at all with America. Right now America is not thinking and he is rather delicate at the moment. After all love can wait and wait for however long it takes.'

He walked into the guest room and figured America would be sleeping there. Canada sighed lightly and then quietly pulled the covers down. His eyes widened, but then they went narrow and he carefully moved England from America. Canada frowned and he tried to not think of the worst.

'Okay, They are both dressed.' Canada thought to himself and he decided to wake up England for right now he needed answers. 'If he answers incorrectly, I will beat him to a bloody pulp, and I can always get a new hockey stick.'

"England wake up right now, eh." Canada said quietly for he did not want to wake up America. England slowly stirred and his eyes went wide in shock. He almost yelled, but Canada had a firm hand over his mouth and glared at him. "Do not wake up my brother. I have some questions. You will answer, eh?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. I'm Here

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Loving America**

**England discovers that he is in love with America, but does not want to push or take advantage of America who had went through a lot while being captured by Russia.**

**By Waterrain **

England nodded and Canada pointed a finger to the door. They quietly walked out of the bedroom and England was pushed against the door. A hockey stick was on his chest and Canada's eyes were cold.

"Did you touch my brother in a sexual way?" Canada asked in a low and cold voice. His eyes were looking into England's eyes and he watched the body language to make sure England was not lying.

"No of course not." England replied simply and he noticed Canada was looking at him with serious eyes.

"Did you kiss my brother on the lips?" Canada asked quietly and England shook his head.

"No." England stated firmly and Canada accepted that answer.

"Make sure to keep it that way, England. If you hurt America in any sort of way. I will harm you and there will be hell to pay. Understand, eh?" Canada stated firmly and his lips were set.

"Yes, I understand Canada." England muttered and he nodded at Canada.

"My brother is in a rather fragile state. I'm talking about Emotionally, mentally, and physically. I'm trusting you with him. Do not make me regret it." Canada commented calmly and he moved his hockey stick from England's chest. "Keep a close on him, but don't get any funny ideas about doing anything sexual with or to him. Got it, eh?"

"Yes." England replied simply and he watched as Canada left.

'Canada is pretty protective over America and I can't blame him.' England mentally thought and he heard a whimper coming from the bedroom. 'America.'

England quickly walked back into the bedroom and he saw America was no longer sleeping.

"England, Why did you leave? I had a nightmare and it was that R-R-Russia got you." America managed to say and tears were going down his pale cheeks. "You said you would stay with me. Don't leave me please England. I want to know you are alright."

"I'm sorry about leaving for a moment, but had to use the toilet. Next time I'll make sure to wake you up." England said calmly and he wrapped America up in a hug. His heart ached at the sound of America's quiet sobs and he bite down on his lip.

"I'm here America. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" England whispered softly and he felt America's nod. He laid down and held America in his arms. England pulled him close and he kissed the top of America's blonde head. "I'm alright and here with you. I won't leave you."

"Thanks, England." America muttered and he felt comforted by the fact England was here with him.

"It is no problem." England said gently and he did not go asleep until America fell asleep.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You for those who have reviewed. I have so many FanFics (Blame the cute little plot Bunnies) and sorry for the wait.**

**Loving America**

**By Waterrain **

America woke up before England, he slipped out of the hold, and then sighed to himself as he changed his outfit into something more comfortable.

"I'm normally the hero, but I guess I'm not the only hero in the world." America commented quietly to himself and he made his way down into the kitchen.

"I'm going to be strong again." America stated firmly and cheeks puffed out in a determined way. He opened up the refrigerator, his blue eyes lit up, and decided to make breakfast. Plus make some tea for England, but for himself he will make black coffee.

An hour later England woke up rubbing his eyes and noticed that America was not by his side in bed. He panicked for a moment, but then he smelled food and quickly made his way downstairs.

"Hey, England. I made breakfast and some tea for you too." America commented in a perky voice and he was drinking some black coffee. "I ate some food already and so far had about six cups of coffee waiting for you to get up."

England noticed that America was wearing a pink apron and a short sleeved white shirt. Plus a pair of boxers with the colors red, white, and blue.

"Why are you wearing boxers?" England asked in a curious voice and he received a wide grin.

"Because I thought it would be funny, England. Being in your kitchen in only boxers and a shirt." America said cheerfully as he took off the pink apron and shook his head. "Jeez, All of your aprons are so girly. It is really funny and I got a laugh out of it."

America was smiling brightly as he handed England a plate and giggled happily.

"Oh yeah and I decided to mix about three types of hard liquors together. I had about two cups of them and man oh man England. You really ought to try it, but your such a light weight." America stated calmly and his blue eyes were wide. "This makes my seventh cup of coffee, and I'll be going for another cup of the three hard liquors I mixed together."

"Thank you, America. I think you had enough alcohol and coffee." England commented smoothly and he received a giggle.

"Nah. I'm alright and stuff. It's just a while since I had any coffee or alcohol." America commented cheerfully and then sighed softly at the thought of his Cola, but he knows that when or if he drinks that stuff. He would remember Russia and America mentally shook his head as he gulped down the cup of alcohol.

England didn't say anything to him, but simply ate and he was worried about America. He knew if he said 'Don't Do this Or that', America would do it anyway, and England sighed softly as he had a little bit of tea.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
